Overlooked
by seven dragons
Summary: A story about Dr. Alice Harvey: her past, present, and future. This story will delve into her life and the changes brought on by her accidental association with the Blake household. The story takes place early in Season 4. It starts dark but will even out in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: About Alice

**WARNING : This chapter (and only this chapter) contains non-graphic depictions of child abuse.**

 **Author's note: I've decided to try something different, and write a story about Alice. Alice is one of the most complex characters on DBM. Arrogant and socially clueless to the point that some have said she has Aspergers, she has had an unhappy life and it is not clear how much of her condition is by birth or a reaction to early trauma. Yet despite this, she is perceptive of those around her, compassionate, and loyal to her friends. Above all, she is very proud. She is every bit as self aware and meticulous as Jean, but she knows she doesn't fit in with the world around her and doesn't like it.**

...

"What on earth am I doing here?" Alice stood alone in the lobby. She was wearing a pale blue chiffon gown. The hem of the gown brushed against the floor in a manner she could only describe as inefficient. She was clutching her matching purse so hard she had already bent the frame. Her long black hair was swept up in a high bun and she felt exposed. Music could be heard seeping through the door of the next room, a string quintet. All around her people were bustling past, coming and going, but she felt alone. Or maybe she wished she was. Alice was sure people were staring at her as they went past. "I should leave. I don't belong here."

Alice's recent life had been peaceable. She worked hard and loved what she did, and otherwise kept mostly to herself. Some people would have called it a lonely life but Alice would say it was uncomplicated. Alice rarely got on well with other people or, more accurately, they never seemed to get on with her and somehow blamed her for it. Keeping to herself was much less painful. At work, she would have gotten on much better if she could have kept to herself as well but her pride forbid it. She was smart, a good doctor, and was not going to tolerate fools just for the sake of keeping the peace. Alice reminded herself that if she had followed her own rules - do good work, go home, keep to yourself - she would not be in the horrible situation she found herself in now.

Things hadn't always been this way. Alice was a happy child. The youngest with three brothers, her life was not unusual. She would spend her days trying to keep up with the boys or playing with neighborhood children. Like any little girl, she dreamed of a husband, a family, and a large mansion where she would throw beautiful parties like the girls did in her story books. The one difference is that from an early age she was extremely clever. Some children were upset that she was the smartest in their class but it never bothered her. However when she began to correct the teacher in second year both the children and adults started to drift apart from her. Many began to tease her. Her mother was upset by this.

"Boys don't like a girl that is smarter than them." she would admonish. She often scolded Alice to keep her thoughts to herself. She was teased for being a know-it-all, her mother said. She threatened to stop buying Alice any books. However her father and brothers were proud of her and encouraged her to show off. "That's my smart girl," her father said to her, grinning. "Don't let anyone tell you you're wrong."

That was one of the last kind things her father had ever said to her. At least, it was the last kind thing he said that she ever believed. She could not have been older than nine the first time her father came into her room. It was the middle of the night and he reeked of cheap gin. He stroked her hair and told her how pretty she was, how he'd always protect her. That first night, he only touched her hair and her back, but something deep inside of Alice was already scared. It was the first of many long, dark, terrifying nights. Sometimes he would hurt her, badly. Sometimes he would just lie there, telling her how much he loved her. When she was eleven the door swung open in the middle of the night and there were two shadows instead of one. Her father had brought her oldest brother with him.

It was more than she could bear. One night, while her mother was washing up after dinner, Alice told her everything. She begged her mother for help. Instead her mother turned on her.

"Just because you're smarter than everyone doesn't give you the right to treat your family that way! You're an ugly little girl. You're always going to be overlooked, you're always going to be ignored, no matter how many horrid lies you make up!"

Alice knew she was truly alone. She began to withdraw from the world. She kept her distance from the few friends she had, convinced they would only turn on her in the end. She stopped correcting teachers, or speaking to them at all if she didn't have to. Adults could not be trusted. She was a complete outcast from school but it didn't matter. Being overlooked was better than being a target. Her one refuge was her studies. She delighted in science, math, even literature. On her worst mornings when she could barely walk she still found solace there. With her studies as an excuse she could hide at school or the library or anywhere but home. Despite everything, her grades never slipped. Her pride forbade it. Her mind was the one thing she had that no one could take from her.

By the time she was thirteen, Alice was tall, and becoming strong enough to defend herself. The first few times she put up a fight her father and brother were able to overpower her, but it left bruises. Eventually this attracted the notice of a teacher. Alice told the teacher it was injuries sustained working in the store rooms of her father's shop. The teacher came by the house one night to talk to Alice's mother. He was worried that Alice was spending too many late nights working and not enough time devoted to her studies. "She's such a clever girl, I would hate to see so much potential go to waste." Alice remembered the stony look on her mother's face as she nodded in agreement with the teacher. After that, no one ever entered her room at night again. But she was now equally ignored at home and at school. When spoken to, both her mother and father would growl angrily at her as if she were a perpetual source of shame on the family.

When she was seventeen one of her teachers asked her to stay after class and presented her a letter. It was the same teacher that had come to her house all those years ago. Alice had been accepted to a prestigious girl's college, on full scholarship. Alice protested, she had not applied to any college. The teacher acted as if spontaneous university acceptances happened all the time and urged her not to question it. It didn't take long for Alice to realize that this was the escape she had been waiting for. If someone else had sent in the application on her behalf, so be it. Her parents did not react to the news, they did not care one way or the other. Alice was relieved. However the teacher insisted on taking her to the bus stop himself and seeing her on her way. It wasn't until many years later, when Alice could bear to think about those times, that she realized he must have known. Everyone must have known. They all just let it happen.

College was the dream Alice never knew she had. Free from harm, free to study all she wanted, she found a measure of happiness she hadn't had since she was a little girl. She kept to herself, and if the other girls found her haughty or just ignored her Alice wasn't bothered by it. Medical school was more problematic. One of the few women on campus, she was despised by half the campus and treated as a toy by the other half. She had to fight viciously with professors and fellow students for them to concede she had the bare minimum competence to be there. She earned a reputation for being combative and difficult to work with. Despite this, her grades and work spoke for themselves and she earned a top residency and eventually a placement at Ballarat Hospital. Her abrasive manner was ingrained in her now, a manner of professional survival. The nurses disliked her and the doctors dismissed her. But she was a doctor now, living independently, away from anyone who could harm her. That was what she thought until a popular surgeon with wandering hands found her in his sights. Suddenly she was a terrified girl again, trapped by an old man stinking of gin. When she made a complaint against him to the hospital administration she was confident that there would be recourse this time. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a respected doctor. Instead she found herself banished to the morgue, where her mere existence could not offend anyone. It upset her at first to be treated that way but in the end decided that it was for the best. The dead didn't convince the nurses they were sleeping with to lodge false complaints against her. The dead kept their hands to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Lucien Blake

Part of Alice's new job as pathologist included working with the Ballarat police, examining suspicious deaths. Her main colleague in this endeavor was Dr. Lucien Blake. A pompous lout who could not keep his hands to himself, Alice disliked him immediately. He lectured her like a professor, came to the morgue unannounced at all hours, and drank on the job. He always seemed to be touching her hand or shoulder. Alice started to wonder if she had lept from the frying pan into the fire. Most maddening of all, Blake was convinced that at all times he was the smartest man in the room. Alice knew that was not true, especially in her morgue.

Blake seemed to rarely work alone. One or more of a circle of colleagues were never far away, usually taking up space in her morgue while she was trying to work. He was close with several police constables who seemed to look up to him, but she doubted any of them were smart enough to be of much help on cases. A lodger of his, a local nurse, was polite and intelligent. He had a housekeeper that followed him around town like a lost puppy. Alice felt both sympathy and contempt for the woman. He was clearly sticking it to her and she was either too stupid or too desperate to hide it. The Chief Superintendent, Matthew Lawson, worked closely with Blake and was often in tow, trying to sort out the consequences of Blake's irresponsible actions. Gruff and unrefined like most of his ilk, he had a surprisingly gentle personality when not barking orders at his men. He seemed to be the only man on the police force who was not afraid of her or snickering behind her back. If he could only reign in Blake he might actually be tolerable. Any time any of these people mentioned Blake's name all they did was complain about him. According to them he was erratic, difficult, and thoughtless, yet they all hung around. Alice wondered what was wrong with all of them.

Despite a mutual dislike of each other, Alice found that settling into a working partnership with Blake was easier than expected. He seemed to genuinely respect her intellect and her opinions. His cases would bring her into the morgue at odd hours, but that was not different from a regular hospital shift. He did not come on to her as she feared he would. In fact he did something far stranger. Facing a health crisis, he turned to Alice for help. He wanted Alice to run some blood tests and advise him. Alice was stunned. It was one thing to trust her professional judgement with the dead, it was another to entrust his living body to her. Alice couldn't help but soften towards him after that. In their months working together he had never done anything to harm her, and it seemed like he trusted her. Maybe she could risk trusting him too.

Less than a year later, her life was in turmoil. Lawson had been sent to Melbourne to face corruption charges. In his place was William Munro, a controlling and officious man with a cruel streak. When Lawson or Doug Ashby had come down to the morgue it was always to learn about her work and discuss cases. With Munro it was to apply needless pressure and watch for mistakes. He put everyone around him on edge, including Dr. Blake. Blake acted like he was immune to Munro's barbs but Alice knew him well enough by now to see that Blake was scared too.

When the body of a surgeon was found murdered in the hospital, Munro set his sights on Alice. Alice was never seriously a suspect, but she had done some questionable things. The surgeon that died was the same one who had laid hands on her, the same one who had turned the whole hospital against her. And now his colleagues were lionizing him while the nurses tearfully mourned him. Except Alice. Alice called his wife and told him what a horrible person he was. She said he was an adulterer who liked to hurt women. Being separated from her husband, Alice thought she would appreciate her honesty. Instead she too complained, and Alice and Blake both got caught in the blast zone. It was the only time Blake had ever been truly angry with her. Alice knew she had been wrong, but she defended her actions to the end. She argued her reasons, but even as she spoke them they rang hollow in her own ears. She knew she did it because she wanted revenge on the surgeon and anyone who loved him. She wanted revenge on her father and brother. She was tired of being overlooked. Alice wanted the pigs of the world to stand up and take notice. Instead her actions had the opposite effect. Alice was humiliated, painted as both the other woman and the woman scorned at the same time. Munro asked the hospital to suspend her pending a full investigation. He interrogated her like a common criminal.

Blake took the heat just as badly as she did even though he had done nothing wrong. By all rights he should have abandoned Alice to her fate. Instead, Blake stood by her. He refused to leave her in the police station alone. He had stalked in during her interrogation and had a row with Munro over her treatment. That alone should have gotten him fired. Afterwards, he sat outside and listened as twenty five years of pain, fear, and bitterness came to the surface. Alice knew she should feel ashamed of acting so weak around Blake, but she didn't. Something in his manner, in the way he moved to protect her without asking, made her know she'd be safe. He reminded Alice of that teacher who had intervened all those years ago. She started to understand why his friends were so loyal to him.

Alice did not know the full extent of his protection until several days later. The expected suspension did not happen, so she kept working. She found out, after the fact, that Blake had resigned from the police force in order to save Alice's job. She would not have stood for it, but by the time she found out it was done. It's likely that Blake would never have told her. She found out instead from Matthew Lawson. Unable to make corruption charges stick, Lawson had been demoted and sent back to Ballarat. His appearance caused an uproar at the police station that even Alice could not fail to notice. She did not expect to find him standing in her morgue the next day.

"Superintendent, you're back."

"Not Superintendent, Detective Inspector."

"I see. Blake's not here."

With nothing else to say, Alice turned back to prepping the microscope slide she was working on.

"I expect not. I suppose we'll be looking for a new police surgeon now."

Alice reeled around. "Excuse me?"

"Oh. He didn't tell you? Figures." Lawson pulled out a stool on the opposite side of the room and sat down. He told Alice about Blake's resignation and the deal he made with Munro. Alice sighed.

"I see," she turned back around and resumed her work. "I wish he hadn't done that."

It was a few minutes later that Alice noticed Lawson was still sitting on the stool.

"Why are you still here? Are we expecting a body?"

Lawson looked around the room as if he were enjoying a pleasant day outdoors. "I like it here. It's quiet."

"It's a _morgue_."

"Like I said, quiet."

"I should hope so. I'd be worried if it wasn't."

Lawson laughed a little. Alice couldn't help but smile as she moved the sample slide to the freezer. "You know usually only pathologists get pathology jokes."

"Too many years around corpses I guess."

Lawson sighed heavily. Alice realized that he probably expected her to keep talking to him. She hoped these visits were not going to become a regular occasion. She had work to do.

"How was Melbourne?"

Lawson shrugged. "It was there."

Alice turned back to her microscope. Lawson cleared his throat. "I should be going."

Alice did not look up. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3: Ripples in the water

**Author's note: I don't know that I will end up exploring it much in this story, but I think Alice and Jean could be great friends. They are very similar. Intelligent and independent, their strong personalities tend to put people off. Jean is much more socially adept than Alice, but Jean has many acquaintances and few friends, and they go out of their way in S2 to show how lonely she is. I think her proud personality keeps people from getting to know the kind, loyal Jean. I think if Jean could come to tolerate Alice's personality, they could become close. You see the beginnings of this towards the end of S4.**

 **...**

Alice did not consider that she owed a debt to Dr. Blake. She might have, it just was that she had never thought about it. However a short time after her humiliating experience at the hands of the Ballarat police, Blake found himself in need of aid. A murder investigation involving some old friends of his father's brought up questions about his own mother's suspicious death. Still in Munro's firing line with an investigation to solve, he needed support both with the current case and someone who could pursue his mother's investigation in a way that would not attract attention. To make things more difficult, his housekeeper seemed to have disappeared. He abruptly stopped talking about her several weeks ago. It was impossible not to notice, he usually talked about their day to day activities the way a sane man would talk about his wife. And she had stopped showing up at the police station or hospital when he worked on cases. Alice wondered what he did to get fired by his housekeeper, but decided it was best not to ask. On top of that, several of the constables that he worked with had turned on him, probably under pressure from Munro. Blake was running out of friends. Alice was not sure she could be his friend, or even how, but she could certainly help him. After what he'd done for her, it was only fair.

Before it was all over Munro was gone, but so was Blake, disappeared on some mysterious errand. Again it was Lawson, now Superintendent again, who came down to the morgue to tell her. Alice thought the visit was entirely unnecessary. It was not as if Blake would be there unless they had an autopsy.

"Ah, Superintendent. It is Superintendent, right?"

"For now."

"Blake called, he is going to be in Adelaide for a few weeks."

"What on earth is he doing there?"

"I think the less we know, the better."

Something in Alice's gut told her this had something to do with that housekeeper, but she didn't ask.

"Alice do you ever get tired of working down here in the morgue?"

"Like you said, it's quiet."

Lawson snickered. "Well, if we get a suspicious death while Blake is gone I may need you."

"Well that's just fine then. I might as well, Dr. Blake is gone more than he's here."

"Come now, Alice, I think we can manage to be kinder than that."

Alice glared at him. "And how many times have _you_ fired him?"

Lawson seemed to smile and wince at the same time. "Point taken."

He tapped the brim of his hat and nodded in Alice's direction, and left the room.

* * *

Alice was surprised when Blake showed up in her morgue less than two weeks later, to look at the body of a race car mechanic.

"Dr. Blake, you're back. I thought you were in Melbourne."

"Adelaide."

"Well, Adelaide then. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too again, Alice. As it happens I'm here to perform an autopsy. It is what police surgeons do, you know. If that's ok with you, of course."

Alice could not help but smile at that. She really didn't mind having him back. "Well, suit yourself then."

Murder investigations were always barely controlled disorder, especially when Blake was involved. But this one took a turn that no one could have imagined. A suspect rammed his car into Lawson and a sergeant. The sergeant came away with broken ribs. Lawson had pushed him out of the way and took the brunt of the impact. Lawson's leg was crushed and he had lost a lot of blood. He might lose his leg or worse, his life.

Alice was upset and concerned. It was only natural, Matthew Lawson commanded a lot of respect in the community. It was only right that she should be worried for a colleague. She had tried to check in on him when he was first in recovery but he was too out of it to respond. Alice was in the hospital a lot in the days following, working on the case. She went to Lawson's room several times, intending to visit and see how he was feeling. But every time she got to the door she realized she had nothing to say and decided he was better off left alone to get his rest. If any of the staff noticed her lurking outside his room they didn't say anything. She was a frequent presence in the main part of the building during the course of her work. The nurses would have overlooked her standing in the hallway. Even Blake passed her on his way in to visit Lawson and didn't seem to think it odd. Alice was glad.

* * *

 _Six weeks later, the Blake house_

Dr. Lucien Blake sat at the kitchen table, idly paging through the evening paper. Jean, his housekeeper, was busy at the kitchen counter preparing dinner. Lucien folded the paper and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I thought I might go over to see Lawson tomorrow afternoon. Rose says he is getting stronger and starting to get restless. I thought he might use some company."

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen him since the hospital."

"Actually Jean," Lucien got up from the table and leaned back against the kitchen counter, arms crossed. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Jean looked up at him expectantly. Lucien continued. "Alice keeps asking me about Matthew. She's worried. I think she wants to visit him, but she doesn't want to go alone."

"She could go with you."

"I thought maybe it would be easier if it were just you ladies. You know how Alice can be around...people."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"I know she's not the easiest person to be around, but she means well, and I think this would mean a lot to her. And to me." Lucien did his best to look charming, the same look he used when he was in trouble with her. It usually worked.

Jean smiled and returned to chopping carrots. "She's not that bad. She's an odd person but I've come to like her. You know it's not easy being a smart woman in a man's world. She must feel isolated even among the people she's close to."

Lucien could see Jean was not just talking about Alice when she said this. He put his hand on top of hers.

"I'll bring Matthew a casserole later in the week. I'll ring Alice and ask her to come along and keep me company."

Lucien looked grateful and kissed Jean on the cheek. "Thank you!"


	4. Chapter 4: Casseroles and cadavers

Alice and Jean stood behind the open boot of Blake's Holden, parked outside a small brick house on the outskirts of town. The house had a neat lawn with rows of bright flowers on either side of the door. A small white fence ran the front of the property. The whole scene struck Alice as rather strange for a gruff town policeman. He'd never mentioned having a wife or children but it was the only explanation. It's not like Alice ever asked. Jean pulled out a casserole and handed Alice a tray full of roast beef.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Alice hesitated. "I don't even know what to say."

"Say hello for a start," Jean smiled. "We don't need to be that entertaining, mostly giving him someone to talk to is the important part." Jean turned and headed down the front path to the door.

A good minute after Jean knocked at the door, Matthew answered. He was still in a wheelchair. "Jean! Alice! What a surprise! Come on in!"

Jean stepped through immediately and clasped Matthew's hand in both of hers. Alice stepped over the threshold more slowly and looked around. The hallway opened up into a parlor area on one side and an open dining room on the other, with a kitchen behind that. The darkly lit rooms were neat but sparsely decorated. Alice began to think maybe he did live here alone after all.

"I'm sorry I took so long to answer. It's going to be a while before I can put weight on the leg and it takes a while to get around in this thing." He gestured at his own wheelchair. Alice brought her attention back to the present.

"How are you feeling Chief Superintendent?"

"Better, but still rough to be honest. And call me Matthew. I'm not the Superintendent any more, or won't be for much longer."

"Well surely they'll find a place you, after everything you've done."

Matthew sighed. "They were already looking for an excuse. Now they have it."

"Well that's not right!" Jean cut off Alice's protest. "Matthew where should we put these? I have a casserole and a roast."

"That's more than I could eat in a week!"

"It'll keep. And this way Rose can have some too."

"Just put it in the fridge. I can reach the shelves and the stove without bother."

"Alice, why don't you put the kettle on? I'll let in some light." Jean cheerfully busied herself about the room opening curtains. Alice was struck at how Jean walked around the place as if she owned it and belonged there. It seemed like hubris but then again, Jean was a housekeeper. This was her area of expertise.

While Alice made tea Jean helped Matthew into a kitchen chair. Alice sat in silence, slowly sipping her tea while Jean and Matthew talked. Matthew gave an update on his recovery and how Rose was getting on at the Courier. Jean told Matthew about the goings on about town and the latest misadventures Blake had been up to that she knew he would not have confessed to Matthew on his visit. Matthew was greatly amused by this latter bit. Alice was relieved that Jean and Matthew had plenty to say. She tried to join in but kept drawing a blank. It was embarrassing. She started when Matthew said her name.

"Alice, Blake was telling me about the new case you two are working on?"

Jean scowled. "He's not supposed to be talking to you about work!"

"I forced him. I'm still technically his superior. Also I got him drunk first."

To that both Alice and Jean looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Matthew smirked a little. "Anyway Alice, two bodies this time?"

"Yes! Found together in a hotel room, _naked_. No signs of violence, no poison."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Found together, in the same bed?"

"Yes that's usually how it works."

Before Matthew could react Jean piped up "I really think that's enough work talk!"

After a brief awkward pause Matthew spoke. "So Alice, Jean brought the casserole, do I have you to thank for the roast?"

"No. I don't have the slightest clue how to make a roast. But if you need me to dissect it and identify the muscle groups, give me a call."

Matthew laughed. Jean just shook her head. "We had better be going. You need your rest. Matthew, as soon as you're feeling strong enough we want you over for dinner."

Matthew smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you so much for the food, and the visit." Jean helped Matthew slide back into his wheelchair. Again Alice couldn't help but admire how easy Jean made all of this look. No awkwardness, no hesitation. She was just there. He wheeled them back to the door. Jean took Matthew's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back to visit in a week or two. Lucien will be by sooner. But I'm warning you, if you let him drink up all your whiskey I'm not going to let him visit."

"I can't control what he does. Never could!"

Jean smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were still his superior."

Matthew laughed and waved as Jean headed out the door. Alice tried to appear warm. "I'm glad to see you are on the mend. Good day Superintendent."

"It's Matthew, and Alice," Alice turned around half way through the door. "You'll come back and visit again?"

Alice stared at him. It was a simple request from a sick man and somehow she found herself startled by it. Lawson smiled weakly.

"You can't leave me with just that lug head Blake for company."

Alice could not help but smile at that. "I'll try." She turned and headed out the door.

Alice was quiet on the ride home. Something about the visit had rattled her. Matthew was clearly doing better, and she was relieved. But she served no real purpose on the visit and if Jean hadn't been there it would have been a disaster. And now she had to go back. Alice wondered if she could get Jean to come with her. She chastised herself for even needing the help of someone else for such a simple task. Alice knew she could do better. It was Jean that eventually broke the silence.

"I think that went very well, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

After a few minutes, Jean spoke again. "Everything alright, Alice?"

"I promised I'd visit again."

"Well that's very nice of you!"

"I don't know what we'll talk about. I barely know the man."

"I've known Matthew for as long as I've been working for the Blakes. He lives for his work and now he's losing that. You're one of the few people associated with the police force that he can talk to."

"What about the policemen? The constables?"

"He's their boss. Even retired they will never really be his friends. And I don't know what you're worried about. You were fine. And you'll be fine. Matthew enjoyed your visit."

"I was barely in the room."

Jean smiled. "You'll be fine. Trust me."


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner, well done

_Two weeks later, the morgue_

Alice and Dr. Blake stood over the open body of a young man. They both peered with interest at the ribs and spine that Blake had exposed.

"So we're agreed," Blake said. "It was suicide."

"I don't see any other explanation. No signs of a struggle. No bruising to indicate he was pushed. And he'd tried to kill himself before. He jumped."

"Right then. Alice, can you do me a favor?"

Alice casually placed a kidney back in the body's abdomen and straightened up. "Yes?"

"Rose called me at the station. She was supposed to go by Lawson's with groceries but she's been called out to cover a fire. I told her I would go instead. I need to get to the market before it closes. Can you finish up here on your own?"

"Of course."

Blake placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you Alice."

He was almost out the door when Alice called after him. "No wait!" Blake turned around.

"Why don't you let me get the groceries? I promised him I'd visit again and I haven't."

Blake looked dubious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go home to Je...go home to dinner on time for once. Leave me the list. I can finish up here in the morning."

Blake gave her an appraising look. Alice was not sure if it was for her comment about Jean or her offer to get the groceries. "Well alright, if you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure. I have a PhD. I can buy milk."

Blake laughed. "Thank you Alice."

* * *

Alice showed up on Matthew's doorstep with several baskets full of groceries. It took longer than last time to answer the door, but when it opened she saw he was on crutches.

"Dr. Harvey! I was expecting Rose."

"Rose couldn't be here, she had a fire."

"A what!?"

"She had to go cover a fire. For the Courier."

"Oh. You had me going there for a moment."

Alice was still standing on the doorstep and getting annoyed. "You know unless you want me to just leave these here you aught to let me inside."

"Right, sorry!" Matthew limped aside. Alice went straight to the kitchen and started putting away groceries, as best as she could figure out where to put them. Matthew followed up behind and settled carefully into a kitchen chair. Alice glanced down at him.

"Should you be on crutches?"

"The nurse wants me to get used to moving around more. I start rehabilitation next week."

"And how is the leg feeling?"

Matthew gave her a sad look. "It hurts. A lot. I don't think it's ever going to be right."

"It's early days yet, Matthew. Even if it were a simple fracture you'd still be in pain at this point."

Matthew smiled weakly. "I hope you're right."

"I _am_ a doctor you know."

"How could I forget?"

Alice shot him a cold look and went back to putting away groceries. A moment later she stopped and went back into the fridge and glanced back through the cabinets. "Matthew, these are all raw ingredients. How are you going to cook for yourself on one leg?"

"Oh, ah, Rose usually preps a few things for me, to heat up. It's fine."

"It's not fine. I'm not going to tell Rose or Lucien that I left you here with no dinner. Do you know what she was planning on making?"

"Chicken a la King and a Tuna Casserole."

Alice sighed. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"I have no idea how to make either of those. I'm afraid I don't cook much."

"That's ok, neither does Rose. I instruct her, she cooks. Then she takes the rest back to her flat. She likes my cooking better."

Alice couldn't hide her surprise. "You _cook_?"

"Well I have to eat, don't I?"

Alice felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Matthew cut her off. "Alice, it's fine. Look, I can cut the veggies from the table. I just need you to help prep and work the range. It'll be easy."

Alice knew it wouldn't, he had no idea how inept she was in the kitchen, but she thought there was no harm in trying. Matthew attended to the vegetables while Alice chopped up the chicken. Surgical skills did at least transfer well to butchery, Alice thought. After all the ingredients were prepared she started heating things on the range to Matthew's specifications. She had barely noticed that an hour had gone by and she had somehow managed to keep up her share of small talk. She was relieved. The visit was going much easier than she had feared, probably because she had a job to do. Most of the conversation wasn't even about work.

"I couldn't help notice your flowers the other day. They're very pretty."

"Thanks. I work on them whenever I can. I have vegetables in the back too."

Alice turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see you as a gardener."

Matthew looked sheepish. "Well, I see so much bad stuff every day, it's nice to have something pleasant to work on." He sighed, "Of course I don't know what's going to happen to my flowers now. I can't maintain them, not for a while yet."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. Every plant I touch dies."

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but Alice cut him off, waving a spatula in his direction. "And if you make a morgue joke I'm leaving!"

Matthew laughed. Alice smiled, a little, and turned back to the stove.

Alice finished both dishes, the casserole for later in the week and chicken for that night. She went to take her leave but he insisted she stay for dinner. "You cooked it, it's only fair." They sat at far ends of the kitchen table, and ate mostly in silence. Alice knew why. She hoped he would forgive him.

"I'm sorry Matthew. I warned you I can't cook."

"Nonsense Alice. I wouldn't have dinner at all tonight if it wasn't for you. It's easy to burn cream sauce and this was your first try." There was a long pause. "What I can't figure out is how you managed to burn the boiled potatoes."

"Neither can I."

Matthew cleared his throat. "Well the tuna casserole looks good."

Alice looked down at her plate morosely. "I think I burned the macaroni too."

There was a long silence. Alice glanced up. Matthew had his hand clasped over his mouth, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Alice could not help but be struck by the absurdity of the situation. She was afraid of disappointing him and knew she should be horrified but he found the whole thing amusing. She started laughing too.

They did the best they could to finish dinner, and Alice did the dishes after. "It's late and I really should be going now. I can see myself out."

Matthew insisted on seeing her out and grabbed his crutches, slowly limping in the direction of the door.

"Alice thank you so much for the groceries, and everything else. It was very kind of you."

Alice nodded. "My pleasure."

"Just do me one favor?"

Alice looked at him expectantly.

"Bring fish and chips next time."

Alice lowered her head but she was smirking. "All right, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6: Puzzles

Alice kept her word, and was back at his house with fresh fish and chips ten days later. After that she made weekly visits. As Matthew progressed in his rehabilitation he was able to walk for short periods. First it was only a few meters, but eventually things improved. It had already become apparent to Alice that he would never make a full recovery. The muscles and nerves on his right side were damaged, he would never be able to fully support his weight on that leg again. Alice decided not to say anything and leave that conversation to Blake or the orthopedist. He must have been in a lot of pain but he didn't show it. He had a long road ahead and might still improve a great deal. Alice told herself that her visits were a matter of medical necessity - she needed to keep an eye on Matthew for Dr. Blake's sake. But Alice found herself looking forward to seeing him. She was surprised how quickly she had come to feel comfortable around Matthew. She considered Blake a friend at this point, but it had been a long time before she trusted him. Matthew was different. She had never been wary of him. He was kind, even when they had worked together. He seemed endlessly patient with her, and he never demanded that she be someone she was not. Alice couldn't help but wonder when his patience would run out.

She continued to be surprised that they had much to talk about. He was not known to be a man of many words at the police station, and they had nothing in common. But their conversations had gradually turned from small talk to more substantive matters. They talked about the news of the day, ideas for what he might do after he was pensioned, about their lives and their pasts. At least Matthew talked about his past, Alice was always very careful to avoid talking about her childhood. There were some things she knew she could never tell him. It was all too painful to think about let alone discuss. Sometimes during their visits they would work on the crossword or other puzzles from the morning paper. Alice knew almost all the answers before he could finish reading them. She was always careful to be stumped on at least a third of them. He always seemed so pleased when he thought he had an answer that she didn't. Her pride never should have permitted it, but she reminded herself that the point of these visits was to keep him occupied. Besides, Alice really didn't feel that she needed to prove anything.

It was between answering 5 Across (Beethoven) and pretending not to know 4 Down (espaliered) one evening when Alice answered Matthew's door to find a surprised Dr. Blake standing outside with a bottle of whiskey. Blake related the whole story to Jean as they sat in the sitting room the following afternoon.

"So you went to Matthew's house and Alice answered the door?"

"Yes!"

"What were they doing?"

"Having tea."

"And Alice never said anything about this to you?"

"Not a word."

"And Matthew?"

"Well after Alice left he said she'd been popping by every week, but this is the first I'd heard of it."

Jean smiled. "Well I think it's nice Matthew has someone to talk to. And it's sweet of Alice to keep an eye on him."

"Well yes, of course, but I can't imagine what they'd have to talk about."

"You know when Alice and I went to visit him, Matthew seemed to think Alice was...funny." Jean creased her brow at the thought of her own statement.

"Well a lot of people think Alice is funny, that's the problem."

"Lucien!"

Blake sat back in his chair, drink in hand. "You're right. Matthew needs more people looking after him. And if he and Alice get along, why not. Stranger things have happened."

As Matthew's mobility improved, Alice started taking him out so he had a change of scenery. They would drive to a local park or Lake Windouree. He couldn't walk far at first but he could make it to a park bench. Sometimes Rose or Jean or even Charlie would join them. On one particularly chilly day Matthew and Alice sat alone by the lake, watching the wind blow the reeds across the gray water. Matthew rubbed his hands together.

"It's freezing out here. Let's go to the pub. I haven't been out in ages."

Alice gave him a dubious look. "The pub?" She didn't like bars. They were noisy and full of rude people.

"Yes, the pub. I haven't been out in ages. And I suspect you haven't either."

"You don't know that."

This time it was Matthew who looked doubtful.

"Alright it's been ages. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'll be fine. I can walk from the car down the street no problem." Alice did not look convinced. Matthew twisted around on the park bench so his was facing her. "Come on, Alice. Let me buy you a drink."

Alice could feel her cheeks getting warm suddenly. She looked down at her hands, embarrassed by her own reaction.

"Well?"

"Alright then, let's go."

They got to the pub and took a seat near the front. It was a while before they could get a drink, as a few of the regulars knew Matthew and insisted on a full medical report. When they were free, Matthew insisted on getting the drinks himself over Alice's objections. It took longer after that as more people recognized him at the bar. While Alice waited at the table two people she knew from the hospital, a nurse and her boyfriend, an ambo, came by. They had gotten off shift some time ago and seemed to have been drinking since then. They passed Alice on the way out the door.

"Dr. Harvey, I didn't expect to find you here."

Alice ignored the implied slight and smiled. "I'm just having a drink with the former police Superintendent."

They made polite small talk for a few minutes and took their leave. She could hear the ambo on the way out the door. "Why would a guy like that want to go out with that ice queen?" The nurse giggled and shushed him loudly as they staggered out the door. Matthew came back with the drinks a minute later. Alice sat stone faced and said as little as possible. She'd made more than a few enemies working at the hospital, it had never occurred to her it would reflect poorly on Matthew. And Alice had not considered that due to Matthew's standing in the community, merely being friends with him would put her in the spotlight. She had always kept to some simple rules in life: do good work, go home, keep to yourself. In recent months she had bent them for Blake and then Jean, and overlooked them entirely for Matthew. Now it was coming back to bite her. Alice felt like a fool. Matthew had many friends, family, and medical professionals looking after him. She was not needed anymore in his life, and he was an unnecessary complication in hers. Alice drove Matthew home from the pub in silence and made sure he got to the door.

"Alice, you've barely said a word all afternoon. Everything alright?"

Alice mustered a smile. "Just fine, and thank you for the drink."

Matthew stood looking perplexed. He gestured inside. "Want some tea?"

"No thank you. I need to be going."

"Alright, see you next week then."

"Actually I'm not sure I can. Work is getting very busy." Alice hoped he didn't question how things in a morgue could be busy.

"Ah. Well I hope to see you soon then."

Alice nodded and headed back down the front path without saying anything else.

* * *

 _Three weeks later, the morgue_

Alice and Dr. Blake finished sewing up the body of an elderly woman. It was a tragic accident, a fall likely caused by a bad hip. It only became Blake's concern because one of the children had alleged that the other siblings were conspiring to murder her in order to get her inheritance. There was no evidence to support this.

"Alice. I was over at Matthew's yesterday evening. He says he hasn't seen you in some time."

"I've been busy."

"At the morgue?" Alice looked away.

"He misses you, you know."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

Alice knew she didn't have an answer. "I've made a few enemies at the hospital here, and even while pensioned Matthew is a public figure. He doesn't need the negative attention."

Blake looked shocked. "From knowing you?"

"Yes."

"Alice, I've made enemies of half of Ballarat. You don't avoid me."

"I can defend myself."

"And you think Matthew Lawson, arguably the bravest man in Ballarat, can't?"

Alice looked down at her hands. "Lucien, how is he doing?"

"Well fine, other than thinking you're not speaking to him because he bought you a drink."

"What? Not at all!"

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I think it's best if I left him alone. He has plenty of people to look after him and he's doing better."

"You were never his nursemaid Alice. You're his friend. But fine. Really it's none of my business."

"It's a little late for that!" Alice shouted after him as he left the morgue.

Despite the misunderstanding, Alice knew she wouldn't go to see him. She missed him. She'd even grown fond of him, but not enough to take on the world on his behalf.


	7. Chapter 7: Strings

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. This is the final chapter.** **The Matthew/Alice thing is something I have had in my head since S2. Lawson is in many respects the anti-Blake. Old fashioned, stable, dependable, and responsive to those around him - the sort of person that would never hurt those he loved. I've thought for a long time he could make a suitable partner for either Jean or Alice, but for very** **different reasons.  
**

...

A few days later Alice sat in her apartment, reading. She lived in a spacious modern apartment which she had meticulously decorated in shades of powder blue and cream. It was her one indulgence in deference to her professional success. She didn't need that much space, or anything elaborate, but she enjoyed living there. Things had returned to normal, a quiet routine of work and home life. She had done her best to put Matthew out of her mind. This was the uncomplicated life that she preferred. Early in the evening there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Matthew, leaning on a cane, his face stoic. Alice could feel a seed of panic growing in her mind. She had not planned for this. Alice gave him a cursory greeting and let him in. Matthew looked around the room.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"You could ask me to sit down for starters." Alice motioned to a chair, then furrowed her brow. "How on earth did you get here?"

"Took a cab. Since you won't come to see me, I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Alice nodded. "Tea?"

"That won't be necessary, I won't be staying long. I'm here on urgent police business."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Superintendent Carlyle?"

"This one is out of his hands. Alice, if I said or did anything to offend you..."

"No not at all! I've just been busy, nothing more."

"I don't believe you."

A flash of anger welled up in Alice's mind and quickly cooled. He was calling her a liar, right to her face. But he was right. She felt bad for treating him the way she did, even if it was necessary. It never really occurred to her that he'd notice her absence. Blake said said so, but he tended towards the dramatic.

"Matthew, I've made some enemies at the hospital over the years. I'm not sure it's in your best interest to be seen out and about with me."

Matthew snorted. " _You've_ made enemies? I've arrested half of Ballarat!"

"You're used to being in the public eye. I prefer to avoid it."

Matthew stared at her. "What the bloody hell happened in that bar? What did someone say to you?" Alice looked down, suddenly realizing she was fighting to hold back tears. This was much harder to do than she thought it would be. She'd let her guard down and now he could see right through her. She wished he'd just left her alone.

"Your life is only going to be more difficult with me in it." It was another lie. Her life was the one that had gotten difficult. It was her fault, not his, but there was no way to separate the problem from the man at the center of it.

"Bloody hell Alice, don't you think I should get a say in that?" He was standing and shouting now. "Couldn't you have at least bothered to tell me what was on your mind before disappearing? At least give me a chance. If anyone says a mean word to you, from the hospital, the police station, the bar, I don't care where. You tell me and I'll set them straight."

Alice was angry now too. She hadn't needed protecting since she was twelve and she wasn't about to start. "I can defend myself you know!"

"That doesn't mean you always have to!" Matthew softened his voice. "Alice, I didn't come here tonight to bother you. I've enjoyed your visits, and I miss them. I want us to be friends."

"What _did_ you come here tonight for? I thought you were on police business." Alice wanted him to finish his business and leave.

Matthew sat back down. He paused for a long minute, and took a deep breath before he spoke. "The annual Victoria Constabulary Ball. As Superintendent I'm required to suffer through it every year. I thought I was done this year. But on account of my retirement, and that thing that happened with Charlie, they are presenting me with some sort of award."

Matthew grimaced at the mere thought, but continued. "It's in Melbourne. There's dancing, but I'm afraid I won't be of much use on that account."

"I don't like to dance."

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem for you then. That is if you can stand to be seen out and about with me."

The last statement stung, but she let it pass. The whole conversation seemed to have gone off the rails. "You are asking me to come with you? To a ball."

Matthew put both hands on his walking stick and leaned forward. "It's a miserable night full of drunken cops and bloody politicians and bad speeches. I need you there to keep me sane."

Alice could not help but smile a little at that. "Well you make it sound so fun."

Matthew looked serious now. He stood up again. Alice could not help but notice how much difference three weeks had made in his recovery. He cleared his throat. "Alice, it would be my honor if you would accompany me to the Constabulary Ball."

He held out his hand and Alice's chest tightened. It hadn't seemed like such a scary prospect when he was complaining about it a minute ago, and suddenly it seemed like something much bigger. She looked up and his eyes glimmered with the same kind patience that had made her feel at ease when she showed up at his house with groceries all those months ago. She got the sense that he would stand there with his hand out for days if that's how long it took her to make up her mind. She decided not to make him wait that long. She stood up and took his hand, and couldn't help smiling a little. "It would be my pleasure."

"Alright. I'm glad that's settled. Can I borrow your phone? I need to call a cab."

"No," Alice said softly. "Let me drive you home."

"Thanks. Say have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I'd forgotten all about it."

"Good we can go get something to eat. My treat."

Alice froze at that. She did not want to end up in someone's cross-hairs just for having dinner with him. Nothing had really been resolved with his visit, he just somehow had distracted her from the problem at hand.

"Alice. It's going to be fine, I promise. If anyone has a problem with either of us, they are going to have to get through me. And I haven't lost a fight since I was fourteen."

* * *

Alice did not hesitate to call Jean this time. In matters of fashion, Jean was a local expert, or at least the only expert Alice knew. Jean was more than happy to oblige, and they ended up spending the better part of a weekend searching for the right dress and accessories. Afterwards, she sat with Jean and Blake in their kitchen while Blake delivered a primer on the local dignitaries she was likely to meet along with some of the police ball rituals. Alice hoped she wouldn't be caught too off guard by anyone.

But in the end, Alice knew she would be on her own. They could only help so much. As she stood alone outside of the ballroom of the Menzies Hotel, she tried to think back on how she got into this awful predicament. Everyone seemed to be looking at her as they walked past, looking but never saying a word. It was everything she feared it would be. She debated leaving, when a familiar voice called her name. Alice turned around to see Matthew, back in his uniform for the first time in months. He looked proud.

"I thought you'd never get here."

Matthew just stood there, staring. This did not make her feel better about the situation.

"You're staring. Everyone is. Have I done something?"

"It's not what you've done it's..." Matthew seemed to have trouble finding what to say. "Alice, you look stunning."

Alice could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Her voice was almost a whisper. "I'd prefer not to be noticed."

"Well you're out of luck there. No one is going to overlook you tonight."

Alice looked apprehensively towards the large bronze doors. String music was leaking through. She looked back at Matthew. He smiled. "It will be fine. Trust me. We'll manage."

Matthew walked up beside Alice and offered her his arm. Alice took it, gladly. She started to think if she could at his side for the whole evening, she might get through it. She gave him a determined look. "We'll manage."

"Once more unto the breech, then." Matthew held open the ball room door and they both walked towards the music.


End file.
